


Uno da non lasciarsi scappare

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Doctor Blaine Anderson, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' giunto il momento di decidere il luogo del primo appuntamento, ma se sei con uno come Kurt allora la cosa può rivelarsi piuttosto difficoltosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno da non lasciarsi scappare

**Author's Note:**

> 020\. https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/v/t1.0-9/12592746_1317202925097568_3699771429694886600_n.png?oh=870b36e6c78df028288b17db65e6fbc1&oe=5742FF9F  
> [Sequel di "Per un'unghia rotta (o forse no)": http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027940]

Il dottor Anderson – ormai Blaine – le stava provando tutte. Aveva iniziato proponendo un ristorante italiano molto carino, poco pretenzioso, ma con vera cucina italiana che aveva scoperto di recente, ma Kurt aveva detto che era allergico all’aglio. Dopo un paio di battute sul fatto che potesse essere sintomo di vampirismo, Blaine aveva allora tentato con un ristorante thailandese che aveva sempre adorato, ma Kurt l’aveva di nuovo bocciato dicendo che non gli era mai piaciuta la cucina thailandese.

O quella cinese.

O coreana.

Aveva problemi con il pesce crudo, quindi niente sushi.

No, adorava il francese, ma la _cucina_ francese non faceva per lui.

“Kurt,” era infine sbottato Blaine, esasperato. “Vuoi davvero uscire con me?”

“Oh,” fece Kurt, trattenendo il fiato. “Certo che voglio, è solo che…”

“Solo che?” lo incoraggiò Blaine, cercando di mostrarsi paziente e comprensivo, nonostante volesse solo affogare il suo telefono. Voleva davvero tanto vedere Kurt, ma a quanto pare era impossibile.

“Ecco, è una cosa un po’ imbarazzante e che potrebbe spingere _te_ a non voler più uscire con me…”

“Ehi, no, che sciocchezza è mai questa?” si precipitò a dire Blaine. “Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, non penso che cambierò idea molto facilmente. A meno che tu non passi il tuo tempo a dare calci a gattini e cuccioli, perché in quel caso sarò molto deluso e potrei anche denunciarti.”

“Adoro i gattini e i cuccioli, Blaine, non farei loro del male nemmeno nel caso m’impelassero il mio ultimo McQueen,” rispose solennemente, ma ridacchiando, Kurt.

“Okay, allora dimmi pure.”

Kurt sospirò dall’altra parte del ricevitore. “È una cosa molto sgradevole, non mi rendo nemmeno conto di farla, ma sto cercando di metterci un freno… Io… tendo a schioccare le dita quando sono al ristorante.”

“Schioccare le dita.”

“Per attirare l’attenzione dei camerieri.”

“Oh, Kurt…” disse Blaine.

“Lo so, so che è estremamente maleducato, ma giuro che non me ne rendo conto!” piagnucolò, letteralmente, Kurt.

“È estremamente maleducato, è vero,” convenne Blaine. “Ma il fatto che tu ne sia consapevole e stia cercando di smettere ti fa onore.”

“Grazie,” pigolò poco convinto Kurt e Blaine sorrise, perché adorava quando Kurt usava quel tono, c’era qualcosa che gli stringeva il cuore di tenerezza e voglia di prendere Kurt fra le braccia e tenerlo protetto. “Il punto è che per questo motivo sono stato, uhm, bandito da un sacco di ristoranti.”

“Oh,” fece Blaine, cominciando a capire.

“Da tutti quelli che hai proposto tu, per esempio…” borbottò contrariato e colpevole.

“Oh!” esclamò ancora Blaine, capendo perfettamente. “Quindi è questo il problema.”

“Sì… Te l’ho detto, voglio uscire con te, al cento per cento, solo che… abbiamo poche scelte.”

“Beh, vorrà dire che inizieremo a sperimentare insieme ristoranti nuovi, che ne dici?” propose Blaine, già scorrendo una lista di nuovi ristoranti consigliati sul PC.

“Oh, Blaine,” sospirò Kurt e per un attimo Blaine trattenne il respiro, perché la voce di Kurt era così carica che per un momento… per un attimo… ma chiaramente era troppo presto. Diamine, non erano usciti insieme nemmeno una volta! “Se continui così penso che potrei seriamente innamorarmi di te.”

Blaine rise, il cuore che batteva fortissimo e, wow, erano anni che non sentiva quelle farfalle nello stomaco. “Beh, non ci sarebbe niente di male.”

“Dico seriamente, Blaine,” insistette Kurt, sembrando senza fiato e leggermente imbarazzato e sconvolto per l’ammissione appena fatta. “Uno che vuole uscire con me nonostante i miei modi maleducati è uno che non posso lasciarmi sfuggire!” scherzò, cercando di alleggerire di nuovo l’atmosfera.

Blaine lo assecondò, allora. “Inoltre, stai cercando di migliorare quest’aspetto della tua vita ed io sono pronto ad aiutarti.”

“Grazie, mio eroe,” lo prese in giro, ridacchiando.

“In più, con quel dito ancora malconcio difficilmente potrai schioccare le dita domani sera, mh?”

Kurt rise ancora e sì, quello era un uomo che decisamente non doveva lasciarsi sfuggire, tanto che alla fine se lo sposò.


End file.
